Kuroninja Gold (season)
This season of the Kuroninja Series was planned to begin in 2019, But then Kuroninja X ended early. Summary Beginning Arc The story begins when Yajin Niroku and Ikustan break Lord Nemesis out of Darkprism. The Council of Kuroninjas send Kuroninja Gold to go after Lord Nemesis because Kuroninja Gold has the Sword of Absolute Power, Lord Nemesis' weakness. Later, on Earth-1, Kuroninja has the idea of teaching ninjutsu to others, so he plans to open a ninja school. However, before the opening ceremony, he goes on a date with Umika, only for her to get kidnapped by Yajin Niroku. Yajin Niroku reveals he's the Kuroninja of the Shadow Dimension and is immune to Kuroninja's shadow-based ninja techniques. Kuroninja rescues Umika right away, though. Lord Nemesis is also looking for the Sword of Absolute Power so that he can become invincible, and he sends Yajin Niroku, Ikustan, and his right-hand man Bronzar to Earth-1, believing it might be there. Kuroninja then goes to defeat Yajin Niroku after finding him on Earth-1 again, but ends up running into the Nemesis Clan. Yajin Niroku summons an Iron Golem which Kuroninja is unable to defeat, but then Kuroninja Gold appears and defeats the Iron Golem easily with the Sword of Absolute Power. Yajin Niroku then betrays Lord Nemesis with Ikustan and they both leave, wanting to take the Sword of Absolute Power for themselves so they can destroy the Multiverse. Voidninger Arc Kuroninja opens the dojo and there are many students, but the most important ones are Antonio Vega, a former Mexican luchador who trained under El Sombrero De La Sombra, Shinnosuke Namakura, who's only there because of his name sounding similar to that of Shizuka Nakamura, Kai Hirose, who's very shy and only exists because Yuri's the Darkprism Assassin, Haruna Nakamura, who, despite having no personality, is popular with everyone, Sayori, who decided to join Kuroninja's dojo, and Natsuki, who was also interested in becoming a ninja. One day, Anti-Kuroninja teams up with Yajin Niroku and Ikustan so he can become Kuroninja's archenemy again, but then Yajin Niroku attacks the students. Antonio Vega saves Sayori's life but then tells her that he only saved her because he was there, and then warns Sayori not to get the wrong idea. This means that Antonio Vega is a tsundere. Anyway, Anti-Kuroninja doesn't want to get blamed for this, so he breaks up his alliance with Yajin Niroku. Yajin Niroku then attacks Natsuki, but then Anti-Kuroninja defends her with powers from The Void. Natsuki sucks at ninjutsu, so one day she gets attacked by Ikustan, who has an obsession with breaking necks. Natsuki is then spared by Ikustan, who wants to face Natsuki when she's stronger. Natsuki then gets kidnapped by Lord Nemesis, who mistakes her for Ikustan due to the fact that they look similar. Kuroninja then goes to rescue Natsuki but then the cage falls, taking Kuroninja with it. Natsuki thinks that Kuroninja died and goes to seek Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja refuses to let Natsuki in. When natsuki gives up, Anti-Kuroninja reveals that she has passed lesson 1 of becoming a Void Ninja and lets her in. Meanwhile, Kuroninja gives everyone their weapons, and the only one with a traditional ninja weapon is Shinnosuke, who uses the sai. Hirose uses a trident, Vega chooses no weapon, Haruna uses the bow and arrow and Sayori goes for a rope dart. Kuroninja then notices Natsuki hasn't shown up in days, so he goes to Cyber Island to confront Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja reveals that Natsuki is now the soulless Voidninger and that her soul has been consumed by The Void. Kuroninja defeats Voidninger and takes her back. Later, Natsuki starts acting differently, such as baking muffins instead of cupcakes. Vega, Shinnosuke and Sayori go to investigate, and it's revealed that Vega has a tragic backstory where his uncle got killed after he completed extremely rigorous lucha libre lessons taught by El Sombrero de la Sombra. It's then revealed that in order to get your soul back from the void, you have to experience something that really makes you emotional. Bronzar invades, and finds out that Kuroninja isn't dead. He then fights Kuroninja with the help of an unseen spy known as either the Peace Officer, or Agent 12. All we know about the spy is that they have the power to control the direction of arrows, and that they use arrows with pink arrowheads. Kuroninja cuts Bronzar's armor, causing him to retreat. Meanwhile, Yajin Niroku and Ikustan go to the dojo to look for the Sword of Absolute Power, and they run into Sayori, vega, and Shinnosuke. The 3 get attacked by Yajin Niroku, about to die, and Ikustan runs into Natsuki. Natsuki uses her Voidninger powers and almost kills Ikustan with her finisher, but then Yajin Niroku saves Ikustan. This triggers Natsuki's emotions and Natsuki gets her soul back, but she didn't lose her Voidninger powers. Lord Nemesis then realizes that Yajin Niroku and Ikustan are ruining his plans, so he decides to go to the Shadow Dimension and make himself stronger there. Characters Kuroninjas Allies Flowery Kunoichi Team * Flower Ninja Ayame * Flower Ninja Sakura * Flower Ninja Yuri * Flower Ninja Ran Kuroninja Ninjutsu Dojo Students * Antonio Vega * Shinnosuke Nakamura * Haruna Nakamura * Kai Hirose * Satomi Sato The Club * Monika * Sayori Inframundo * Ninja Calavera * Juan 23 * Medianoche SToR/M Sentai Rangers Other Allies * Sora * Iroyas * Lady Akinom Villains Nemesis Clan * Bronzar/Bronzavatar * Agent 12/Haruna Nakamura * Shadow Golems * Iron Golems DDC * Lady Akinom * Necromega * Riyu Other Villains * The Collectorer * Darkprism Guards * Grand Duke Hei * Kuros * Mark Scorpio * Vargloths * Kurumi Episodes * Prologue # Shadow Uprising, part 1 # Shadow Uprising, part 2 # The First Day # Natsuki v Ikustan # The Episode Where Kuroninja Dies # Inframundo # Null and Void, Part 1 # Null and Void, Part 2 # Ice Ninja of Despair # Journey to the Shadow Dimension # Return of Yajin Niroku # Cold-Hearted # Markprism # this episode doesn't exist because KN-5 ruined it # Christmas Takeover # Dead End # All-Natural # A Slice of Life # Risen From The Ashes # Rebirth ~I'm Here~ # The Deathfish # Bound To Earth # 3 In 1 # The Perfect Conqueror # The Search for Yajin Niroku # Saving Sayori # Super Salvation # Shadow Spires # Golden Brown w/ Honey # A Cut Above # The End # Brought to Light # Endgame # True Ending (the epilogue sucks by the way) Category:Seasons Category:Stories